


Pick Me Up at 8 for Really Gay Vampire Movies

by blue_and_copper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_and_copper/pseuds/blue_and_copper
Summary: "If you haven’t noticed, short and blushy over there keeps looking your way." Kanaya smiled. “Yes, I have noticed. She does not seem to be getting much work done.”





	Pick Me Up at 8 for Really Gay Vampire Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015, updated 2017, posted 2019. Sequel 2021?

Rose sat at the table, chewing on a pencil as the bustle of the coffeeshop went on around her. She’d drained three cups already (one sugar, one cream, thank you very much) but hadn’t made much of a dent in her writing. Her fans were expecting another chapter by the end of the day, but she kept getting distracted. Rose glanced over at the counter. Maybe she should go to another coffeeshop.

Kanaya, busy stirring in another shot of espresso, caught the glance and smiled inwardly. Rose kept looking over absentmindedly, then blushing when she realized what she was doing. She was cute, but Kanaya had another hour left on her shift and the breakfast rush was still going strong. “Order for Dave!” 

The lanky young man walked up to the counter with long strides, sweeping blond hair out of his face. “Thanks,” he muttered, squinting up at Kanaya. “And, uh, if you haven’t noticed, short and blushy over there keeps looking your way.”

Kanaya smiled. “Yes, I have noticed. She does not seem to be getting much work done.” She pushed the cup toward Dave, pushing the lid down onto it as she did so. “Now go back to your boyfriend and leave before the other patrons start complaining.” 

Dave laughed. “Yeah, we get noise complaints back at our apartment, too.” He scrunched up his nose. “Not for like… weird sex things though. Fuck - we’re just roommates.” Kanaya laughed as he left.

Rose looked over at the object of her distraction, now apparently flirting with the tall asshole blocking the path to the sugar cubes. Of course. She sighed. Of course the pale gothic beauty would go for that. 

A few minutes later, there was enough of a break in the customers that Kanaya was able to look back over at Rose. She was packing up her things, and Kanaya saw several books with dark, foreign script - definitely NOT textbooks, then. Rose was just turning to go when Kanaya caught her eye, and motioned her over.

Rose flushed as she approached the counter. She couldn’t think of any reason for - she read the nametag -  _ Kanaya _ to talk to her, but that was a smile, so, good, right? She adjusted her grip on her bag and stepped up to the register.

“What’s your name?” Kanaya said, trying not to smile too much at how cute this girl was. “It’s Rose,” she said, “Sorry - I was trying not to stare, but you’re just really pretty, and I - would you want to go out for, um-?” 

“Coffee?” Kanaya laughed. “ _ Fuck  _ no, I’m sick of this. Tell you what -“ she leaned over the counter to grab Rose’s hand - “How do you feel about  _ really gay vampire movies? _ ” Rose nodded, blushing and smiling together. “Great,” Kanaya grinned, “Pick me up at eight for dinner?” When Rose stammered out a yes, Kanaya blew a kiss at her, winked, and walked away.


End file.
